


Naughty Can Be Nice

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divatox finally gives in to what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Can Be Nice

"You know for such a bad girl... you act like such a puppy dog."

Rita's voice is lightly teasing, her hand running through her lover's hair, her smile soft as she tipped Divatox's face up, kissing her fiercely. Divatox moans weakly and Rita can barely hide her smirk, kissing back with a soft passion. Divatox mewls again as she lets Rita strip her, pushing her back onto the bed, she tries so hard to fight what she wants and yet... here she is, submitting fully to Rita. Rita smiles again as she runs a hand through Divatox's hair, lightly pulling her to her feet. Rita moves to kneel over her, gently encouraging Divatox to do what she's always wanted, her smile softer still when Divatox murrs. 

"Not such a bad girl after all..."


End file.
